1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing devices and printing methods.
2. Related Art
Printing devices (ink jet printers) for printing color images by ejecting ink onto print media (for example, woven fabrics such as cloths and/or three-dimensional objects such as machine components) other than standard paper have been known. As an example of such printing devices, for example, JP-A-2006-69104 describes a printing device (printer system) including a projector capable of projecting an image onto a three-dimensional print medium and a printer configured to print an image identical to the projected image on the print medium. This printing device is configured such that the projector projects an image onto a print medium and the printer prints an image identical to the projected image on the print medium. Therefore, in the case of performing printing on an irregular-shaped object, a user can check a printing state by using the projector in advance, and the printing is then performed.
For the printing device described in JP-A-2006-69104, an adjustment method for aligning a print area of the printer and a projection area of the projector with each other in order to print an image having the same size as an image projected by the projector is described, but it is not considered that a user may modify (adjust) print settings (for example, the size, position, angle, and the like of an image to be printed) while viewing the projected image. Therefore, actual printing of an image to obtain a printed image and to check the printed image and further adjustment of the settings have to be repeated in order to obtain a desired print result.